I Love A GUY
by Kiki4Japan
Summary: Ever since Skyla's Swanna used Sky Drop on me by accident and I saw Falkner after I grew back my concioussness, I've been wanting to marry him since. And the most devastating thing happens to us...


AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO, GUYS! I had read some pretty... YAOI-like stuff lately, but... Turns out my mind created something I consider INSANE of _me_, a Bugsy fan, to write. I had a dream about this story ALL WEEK, so I decided... PUBLISH **_-ASAP-_** TO STOP THE NIGHTMARES! For all you who actually _**like**_ this kind of junk... Enjoy!

* * *

Have you ever loved someone... that was _YOUR_** exact** gender? I have had this terrible disaster make me suffer greatly- I couldn't stop thinking about HIM! It all began when I had my second battle with Skyla. Turns out her Swanna accidently used Sky Drop on me, and when I got hit, I felt everything around me go black!

"YIKES! BUGSY, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" I heard Skyla whisper as I finally gained concioussness. Falkner was near- I was able to see him as I opened my eyes. I moaned in pain, rubbing my head. I saw Falkner, and I began to lose emotion on my face.

Little did I know, this would be the start of a terrible devastation upon me and Falkner...

I began to mysteriously feel my heart pound fast, Falkner's eye growing wide with confusion. "You... Okay? A-Are you... _blushing_?!" He asked while I nmade sure nobody was behind me. I quickly turned my head, quietly stammering "O-OH CRAP! H-HE NOTICED!" with a mirror in front of my head, I saw myself sweating with a panicked appearance on. I had no idea WHY I was BLUSHING FOR!

I turned my head, Falkner's hand holding my left shoulder. I felt so... HAPPY! I never wanted to squeal and melt **this **much in my life before! I felt my vision suddenly grow dark as I began to lung for hugging his chest. Once I hugged it, I felt my face grow red completely. He just watched with wide eyes, occasionally realeasing a gasp. I felt his hands push me away.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" He hollored, completely confused. I didn't know what, but I did what I'd always do: run.

Once I was home that night, I couldn't stop thinking of Falkner. He was so... HOT... Oh man. I think I'm blushing again! I curled myself up, suddenly feeling myself **DROOL**, the saliva running down up to the bottom of my neck! I moaned and threw my green pillow out of my bed. I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!

Wait a minute- I was blushing, I hugged Falkner, I had DROOLED at the thought of him- Oh no. I think I...

_**I... LOVE FALKNER?!**_

I felt my world then break, crack, SHATTER! I called Falkner to try to make him understand my problem- once he heard everything, he shrieked at the phone: "YOU'RE FREAKING SERIOUS?! HOLY CRAP, YOU'RE... YOU'RE GAY! WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING TO FIX THIS! MEET YOU AT YOUR HOUSE TOMORROW- 9:00 SHARP!" And hung up.

It was official. I'm... Homosexually in love... I sobbed myself to sleep, having dreams of him kissing me, which made me feel sick and a disgrace to every boy in the universe...

The next day, I saw Falkner come up to my room. I blushed, eyes ready to drown intears as I felt my lips slobbered in drool, desiring to smooch with Falky... OH, CRAP! I'M EVEN CALLING FALKNER FALKY?! This was making me worse by the _SECOND _SO BADLY! I then didn't want to like girls ever again- I wanted to be a girl, so that I can be rightfully in love with Falkner... I wanted to love him until the end of time! Without him... I'd feel empty, having no trace of never wanting to be near him.

I nodded no, as I went closer to him. He began to twitch his eye, thinking I was mad. I felt my cheeks grow red and warm, while I began to reach for his cheeks. His face grew very pale, and I didn't care whether or not we were being watched- even by the Slowpoke around!

I had proudly releashed a _very _perverted moan as I went closer to him, my hands feeling his cheeks that felt like pure silk. He then had grew red, quickly turning his face away from me. "Ummm... There's something I want to confess to you, Bugsy..."

I went closer, my cheeks growing redder and were at probably 40 degrees! He then felt my cheeks, his palms drowning in sweat. He then sighed, his eyes filled with passion.

"The truth is... I love you too Bugsy," he finally spilled out. (A/N: OMG INSERT RECORD SCRATCH! o_O')

I lost my knowledge of how to breathe. Did... Did Falky just SAY what I **think **he just did?! I began to smile, my cheeks nearly reaching 59 degrees. I shed a tear or two as I went up to his face, feeling exploding joy. I saw him try to deny it, his cheeks growing red too. I placed his hand in my heart, our gazes filled with romance.

"Falky... I never thought you'd hide such feelings from me..." Suddenly, we had done what everyone probably saw (because he mainly forced and had yanked me to go outside...)

We both touched each others' lips, our kiss growing so passionate we ended up on the **floor**, both of us blushing and hugging each other as we showed everybody our innocent feelings.

I'm sure Falkner was growing more love for me as we smooched. As soon as we finished, he said for us to go to my room again. I had a feeling we'd... take our clothes off and go _VERY FAR_... Falkner said for me to wait outside my room's door. He was making sure it was prepared. I had slamed my back on the door and squealed in joy while my palms covered my mouth. I sounded very girly- I think I should've been a girl, to be honest. Falkner said to go in, as I happily skipped inside. Falkner locked the door, the room very neat. I saw him grow a devilish and pervy grin.

Then... we took our clothes off, and he licked me below my abdomen, both of us moaning while I kept blushing. (A/N: OMG! IM PRACTICALLY NUTS!) "F-Falky, you're too much, ah~" I had whispered as we were about to kiss once more. It continued for around 40 more minutes.

Then, he stopped.

Falkner had began to shove me back, his face filled with quail. He rushed to put his clothes on, suddenly twitching his eye. He began to quiver, staring at my mirror. His hair was kinda messy after all that just happened, but I saw his eyes wide and lifeless for a minute. He then shed a tear while staring at me, my clothes put back on. He thn realized he just acted homosexual towards me, and fell to his knees. He began to utter "No... No... No... Nononononononono!"

I asked "W-What's wrong?" He looked at me, responding "I... I can't believe what PERVERTED things I've done to you, Bugsy! I'm... IM GAY TOO?! NO! NONONONO!" he denied it, Falkner appearing to go mad at the thought of it. I felt no shame, but I began to look at my own hands.

What... WHAT'VE I DONE?! I JUST... I JUST HAD SEX WITH FALKNER!

I saw him shaking, suddenly dashing back to his own town, leaving me behind and empty. I can't take it- I loved Falky. But I was a boy like him, and this wasn'nt to be. We had to like GIRLS, not each other! Still... I can't help but have a crush on him. I was cursed to be in love with Falkner forever- yet he was too prude to accept the fact that we love each other.

Ive been left empty and moping for being a girl to love him, and I've been regretting my life as a guy ever since...

* * *

Ok. You all have my permission to run and scream in terror, to be forever haunted by this fanfiction. Starting... Now. Don't worry- I WON'T MAKE ANY MORE TERRIBLE THINGS LIKE THIS! (keeps losing sanity and is desperate to be sent to Mental Health Services) Uh... Bye...


End file.
